Devil May Cry and COVT
by Bubbly12
Summary: If you guys read the whole Vladimir Tod series, but the Devil May Cry may be a tiny bit off, well Vergil is found by Tomas Tod and has been raising him with his wife and son Vlad. So Vergil will be considered Vlad's other uncle. D'Ablo also hires Dante to slay Vlad, how will Vergil convince his brother not to kill him. Also the reason he's protecting Vlad is because he owes a debt.
1. Chapter 1

"So, you're off to go search for power?" Said Tomas Tod.

"Yes, give your wife and child my regards," Said the eldest son of Sparda, Vergil.

"What a shame, after all these years of taking care of you as a child when you lost your family. You repay me by leaving."There was only silence.

"It doesn't matter to me." Vergil replied coldly.

"Well," Tomas walked a few steps toward him "if you do come back can you do me a favor?" Again with the silence. "Promise me that you will protect Vladimir"

"What are you talking about now Tomas? Aren't you there for him."

"I won't walk on this earth any longer including his mother." Tomas answered.

"What about his aunt?" he asked again.

"Vergil, I'm a wanted man of Elysia because I broke a law of being with a human and having a child. In a few years there will be conflict and Vladimir will need help. You understand?"

"Understood, if I return to Bathory I will honor your request and protect Vladimir from these dangerous of Elysia." Replied Vergil as he walked away but stopped "Farewell Tomas"

"Farewell too Vergil" both knowing this was the last time they saw each other.

Hard panting and heavy footsteps walk near a porch of a home of a small town in Bathory.

"Finally" The stranger knocked on the door. A voice was heard.

"Nelly someone's at the door!" "I'm busy Vladimir can you please get it!" "Alright!"

A boy with black hair opened the door and his eyes went wide with shock. "Uncle Vergil!" Vergil's panting ceased and he looked directly at the boy.

"It's nice to see you too, Vladimir."

"It's nice to see you again Vergil" replied Nelly as the three of them sat in the living room.

"It's nice to see you too, Nelly" even though he didn't mean it. "So how have you been Vladimir"

"Good." Vlad wanted to tell Vergil why he didn't come to visit all these years or send a letter. "Why haven't you contact us after all these years and why come back now?"

"Well you both know I'm not human, and I owe it to your father to protect you"

"Then why did you leave?" Vlad asked again.

"Well when I escaped the demon world and not accomplished my goals, I thought I could at least an old friends request." Vergil said in a fake caring tone.

"But why now?" asked Vlad more sternly.

"I told you I had to escape the demon world before I can return." Replied Vergil.

"Doesn't matter I have friends and family to protect me" said Vlad "You had your chance."

"Vlad, Vergil couldn't come back he was trapped in the demon world"

"But you went to opened the gates of the demon realm for more power and you probably failed and this is your last chance to get back on your feet so you can try again, and if you're wondering how I know this. I just happened to hear you and my father's conversation."

Flashback

"Vlad your Uncle Vergil is here" said Melina Tod as she was washing the dishes. Vlad raced down the stairs. He's been waiting for his Uncle Vergil to come visit so he can introduce him to Henry. They got the chance to meet each other. He was getting close to the living room until he heard Vergil and Tomas's voices in a conversation.

"I need power Tomas and the only way is for me to opened the gates of the demon world, even if it means the fate of mankind."

End flashback

"All you care about is power nothing else matters right? You said that too."

"My, I didn't notice you there. But I always keep my word and until you're safe and no longer in danger I'll leave again if you." answered Vergil. Just then the door opened and reveled to be Otis.

"Good evening Ne-Vergil!" exclaimed Otis.

"You two know each other?" asked Vlad.

"I met your father when I was child remember and that includes Otis as well." Answered Vergil.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Otis.

"Causing trouble" answered Vlad.

"Vladimir" scolded Nelly.

"Why have you come back?" Otis asked again.

"To protect Vladimir of course, I heard he was having trouble with some vampires lately and thought I drop by."

"How long will you be staying?"

"Till Vlad can take care of himself."

"Well too bad, I don't need your help. I didn't need it before and I certainly don't need it now." Vlad was now face to face with Vergil.

"Vlad, you do know we need all the help we can get because of D'ablo. Besides you remember what happened last year with your slayer friend."

"I know." replied Vlad, knowing Vergil is not leaving because of last year and D'ablo, how much worse can it get?

"You're paying me a fortune to take out a kid?" asked Dante

"Not just any kid mister Dante, he's more stronger than you know" answered D'blo as he gave him Vlad's picture in his hand.

"Doesn't seem like a threat, but alright. Where does he live?"

"In a little town in Bathory"

This is a Crossover with The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod and Devil May Cry.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's chapter 2 and please review and tell me what you like about it.

"So he's you demon uncle and he's here to protect you?" asked Henry.

"Yeah, that's it." answered Vlad, but still Henry looked a little confused "It's a promise that he made to my dad years ago and until I can take of myself he'll leave"

"But you had all that training with Vikas" Vlad gave him I-know-look.

"Well considering what happened in eighth and ninth grade and D'Ablo is still out there, he's staying." After he said that, Vergil came out wearing a dark blue vest and black pants and brown converse. Also his sword tide around his waist.

"Good morning Vladimir," Vergil looked over at Vlad's shoulder to see Henry "and you must be Henry, Vlad's talked a lot about you." Vlad blushed when Vergil said a lot about you. He didn't want to be like an obsessed weirdo.

"It's nice to meet you too." Henry stuck his hand out for a friendly handshake. But Vergil just glared at his hand, which made the tension awkward.

"Okay, how about we give you a tour Vergil, since it's been years when you visited Bathory" said Vlad his face still red.

"Hm, your right. I do need to memorize the area." Vlad and Henry grabbed each of his arms.

"Great lets go!" Exclaimed the teenage boys as they made there way toward the town.

"This is the place" Dante had just arrived in Bathory "and it's small, so he won't be hard to find." He looked at the photo. A pale, skinny, raven haired sixteen year old half vampire human kid. Not too difficult to find. All he has to do is take him out and bring him to his customer. Just as he took one step toward the small town, he felt some sword of connection. He only felt that way when he was near Vergil. The sense of need to feel him again was driving him crazy. "NO! He's dead...He's dead.."

"Here's the Stop & Shop and there's the High School and" Vergil stopped listening. He felt something, like if Dante was here. That's impossible why would he come to a little town like Bathory. "Uh? Vergil" asked Henry as he pulled his arm "where you listening?" Vlad stopped walking he felt as someone was watching them. Then all of a sudden a loud booming sound was heard and he remembered Vergil tackling him down to the ground.

"Oh my god where we shot at?!" Yelled Henry. Vergil got up and brought Vlad up to his feet.

"Apparently yes and I think I know who." After Vergil said that a man with a red coat appeared, white hair and light blue eyes. He looked exactly like Vergil.

"Uh, Uncle Vergil what's going on here?" asked Vlad as he looked at Vergil and the man who was in red.

"Is see some clone?" asked Henry. Vergil shook his head.

"No his my twin brother" Vlad and Henry looked at Vergil as if he grew a second head.

"Your Brother!" the both yelled.

"Well what do you know you are alive Vergil, it's been years since we last saw each other." Then he looked at Vlad "And you must be the famous Pravus, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dante." Vlad looked at him confused, first Vergil returns and now his twin just tries to shoot him. "So you mind filling me in about how you're alive"

"I would brother but not here. Will be drawing to much attention to ourselves." Answered Vergil.

"Fair enough" Dante put his guns away and the four of them went outside the town and in the forest.

As they made to their destination Vlad grabbed Vergil's arm.

"Do you mind explaining why your brother tried to kill me just a few hours ago?" asked Vlad growing impatient.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Vergil, Vlad, and Henry turned to face Dante. "So, why are you here brother?"

"On business, I was hired to hunt down that nephew of yours" Henry was in front of Vlad and in a protective stance. Vergil's hand was already on yamato and ready to draw it out. "All right, looks like we have to do it the hard way then" Dante drew out Ebony and Ivory and shot multiple bullets at Vergil, which he reflected.

"RUN!" Vergil yelled at the boys.

"What I can't leave you here!" argued Vlad.

"I promised your father to protect you, now GO!" Henry grabbed Vlad's wrist and they both ran to Nelly's house. Vlad felt guilty leaving Vergil behind but it looked like he had a fighting chance.

Dante used Rebellion and it clashed with Yamato. The fight was getting more exciting. But Dante noticed Vergil's eyes looking back to where Vlad and Henry had Vlad. Dante felt like a spark of jealousy fuel him, because of a teenager. He should be Vergil's concern not that brat.

"You worried about that boy Verge?" asked Dante.

"Leave him out of this!"

"I can't believe we just left him there Henry" Vlad and Henry stopped in their tracks.

"Vlad we need Otis's help, Vergil can handle himself." Vlad and Henry went to go find Otis so they can fight off Dante. But one question remained in Vlad's head, who hired Dante to kill him, was it D'Ablo or the Slayer Society. He was sure to find out.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad made it to Nelly's. "Otis!" he shouted and Henry followed behind him.

"Vlad what's wrong" asked Otis, when he rushed down the stairs where his name was called.

"Vergil needs our help, his twin just happen to pay us a visit." answered Vlad.

"That's impossible, he said his family died years ago" said Otis in deep thought.

"Then he probably forgot to mention his brother," inquired Henry "since with a relationship like that you can't really blame him."

"Guys can we talk about this with Vergil because we have somewhere to go!" exclaimed Vlad. Otis, Vlad, and Henry bolted out the door.

Vergil and Dante were still fighting. "Tell me who you're working for Dante!"

"So now your interested in me now, well I don't know his name. All I know is that he wants is that vampire kid, Vladimir Tod." Answered Dante as he walked closer to Vergil. "Now you tell me, why you care so much for someone one like him?"

"I made a promise to protect him to pay my debt, that's all" Vergil made a mad dash at Dante and he plunged Yamato at his chest.

"Vergil!" Otis has made it to the scene and Vlad and Henry where almost close. Otis looked Dante then at Vergil. 'My god, he does have a brother.'

"Otis get Vlad out of here!" Dante took this opportunity to punch Vergil in the jaw and made him and hit a tree.

"I'd listen to what he says if I were you" Otis looked back at Vergil knowing this isn't the time to fight. He nodded to Vergil and went to get Vlad to safety. "Looks like we're alone big brother." said Dante as he cupped Vergil's cheek. "Did you miss me?" he said with a fake sweet voice. Vergil's heart was beating really fast.

"Listen, I know it's your job to hunt demons and I" Vergil clenched his teeth and said something he never thought he'd be able to say "respect that decision of yours but still I'm not going to let you harm that boy." Dante stared at his brother and even if he gave a blank face, every time Vergil mention that boy or even thought about him it made Dante want to tear that boy to pieces.

"Do you have feelings for that boy..." Dante said in a whisper. Vergil looked at Dante as if he was insane.

"No. What's makes you think that?" He asked, wondering what got in his twin's mind.

"He seems really important, why is that?" Now Dante was starring Vergil straight in the eye.

"I made a promise to his father, it was the least I can do for him for raising me now do you understand?" Dante grabbed Vergil's wrists tightly.

"Why didn't you raise me! Why protect a freak rather than your own brother! Just come back with me and I will never hurt your precious vampire. Just be with me." Vergil sighed knowing he couldn't do that. Vlad still needs him.

"I'm sorry, but no. Vlad still needs me." answered Vergil knowing Dante would explode any minute. But his calm voice surprised him.

"Fine but give the brat a message for me, I won't stop hunting him till he's dead..." Dante left after that. Now Vergil had to think to convince Dante that Vlad is not threat and who would want take out Vlad and it had to be someone from Elysia.

I wrote this about a year ago in deviantart and just reading it makes me think how dum I was. I barley put Vlad in the story. I already wrote chapter five so I'm going to update some other chapters that I already wrote. Sorry if this was terrible and please review.


End file.
